Une île mystérieuse
by altahir
Summary: Luffy et Zoro c'était comme le soleil et ses astres. Ils tournaient autour de l'autre sans se toucher à moins quelque chose ne les contraint.


Salut , tout le monde voila ma nouvelle ma fanfic. Désolé pour ceux qui attendent une suite à la première mais j'avais envie de découvrir d'autres horizons , d'autres personnages. J'espère que vous m'en voulais pas trop. Donc cette fic c'est sur Zoro et Luffy parce que j'me suis remis à regarder à nouveau les épisodes de one piece car je voulais faire une fic sur eux et j'me suis rendu compte qu'ils étaient super proche donc voila. Bon j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que je ne vous décevrai pas.

Ps : attention âme sensible il y a du lemon au grand bonheur des âmes perverties non je rigole.

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi mais au grand grand maître Oda.

Ps°2 : je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes de français ou des problèmes de compréhension. Et surtout n'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

* * *

Parfois ils étaient complémentaires. Parfois ils ne formaient qu'un. Parfois ils étaient différent. Mais ce qui était sur c'est que leur monde tournait l'un autour de l'autre. L'un aimait la nourriture l'autre la boisson. Ceci définissait bien leur relation. On sait tous qu'un bon repas à aussi bien besoin de nourriture que de boisson pour atteindre cet équilibre parfait. C'est indispensable. Voila c'était cela qui définissait que trop bien leur relation. Ils étaient indispensable l'un à l'autre. Ils étaient devenus une auto-drogue pour l'autre. Ils étaient devenus complètement dépendant l'un de l'autre. Un peu comme le yin et le yang sauf qu'ils étaient respectivement la part de lumière de l'autre. Ils faisaient le bonheur de l'autre. L'un était le capitaine de l'autre et l'autre était son bras droit. Au début , le capitaine avait un rêve : celui de devenir le roi puis il eut un autre rêve. Il voulait devenir le roi du cœur de Zoro mais il avait du mal à l'assiéger et à y planter son drapeau. Il comprit que celui-ci serait un objectif bien plus compliqué. Mais peu importe se disait le capitaine. Ce qui compte c'était que le sabreur serait toujours la , jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne le roi et ceci est un rêve encore bien lointain. Tandis que le sabreur lui redoutait ce jour , qu'allait il arriver quand Luffy deviendra roi des pirates car cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il était impressionné par la fulgurante ascension de pouvoir que détenait Luffy. Il n'en revenait pas. Mais peu importe ce qui comptait c'était de vivre l'instant présent. Carpe diem disait-il. Il était heureux de passer ses journées avec lui , rigoler avec lui , dormir prés de lui , jouait avec lui , boire et manger avec lui. En claire , faire presque tout avec lui. Et ce presque le titillait , il aurait voulu découvrir de nouvelles choses avec lui mais comme il partageait déjà plein de choses avec lui , ça lui suffisait. Et puis , en plus c'est lui Zoro , qui a était la première personne à rejoindre l'équipage , c'était lui le premier homme à l'avoir rejoint. Cette pensée le remplit de joie. Il se disait que comme ça son capitaine ne l'oublierait jamais. C'était un peu comme le premier amour , on ne l'oublie jamais quoi qu'il arrive. C'est alors que Zoro se mit à boire car il était joyeux , il avait

un grand sourire aux lèvres à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

" Zoro , tu sais tu devrais arrêter de boire. Je m'inquiète moi. " fit-il avec une mine un peu boudeuse.

" Oh c'est mignon. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi " répondit avec une mine encore plus joyeuse.

" Bah oui , tu comptes beaucoup pour moi " affirma tout en gardant la même mine que tout à l'heure. Tandis que le sabreur écarquilla les yeux. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre et commença à devenir de plus en plus rouge. C'était ça. Ce coté qu'avait uniquement Luffy qui le rendait de plus en plus fou amoureux de lui. Qui à chaque fois le bouleversait. Ce coté franc concernant pour déclarer ses sentiments. Cette facilité à les dévoiler sans pour autant que ce soit une véritable déclaration. Comme si il disait quelque chose de logique.

" Ah merci , capitaine de vous inquiéter pour moi. Ça me fait plaisir. Je ferais plus attention à l'avenir " rétorqua-t-il tout joyeux.

" Ok bah c'est cool alors. Et au faite tu veux nous rejoindre moi et Usopp ? on va pêcher. " demanda-t-il avec son habituel sourire car il voulait passer plus de temps avec son second.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il était venu le voir. Car son Zoro le manquait.

" Non c'est bon je vais rester ici et dormir " déclara-t-il. Il ne voulait pas voir son Luffy en la compagnie d'autres hommes , il avait peur de sa réaction. Qui plus est , le sommeil était une sorte de moyen de retenir ses vrais sentiments bien qu'à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait , il allait voir son capitaine pour avoir sa " Luffy dose " utile à sa survie. S'il ne l'avait pas , il lui fallait quelque chose ou quelqu'un contre qui se défouler , c'est pourquoi il aimait bien Sanji. Puis Luffy partit en direction de Usopp.

" Eh Usopp , tu trouves pas qu'il est bizarre Zoro ? " s'enquit-il avec une mine inquiète

" Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? " affirma-t-il

" Bah je sais pas. Je trouve qu'il passe beaucoup de temps à dormir plutôt qu'être avec nous ? " confia-t-il

" Oui , c'est vrai t'as raison " répliqua le long nez

" Tu ... tu crois qu'il ne m'aime pas. Peut-être qu'il reste dans l'équipage car je lui ai forcément la main lorsque je lui ai dis de rejoindre mon équipage. Tu vois il était attaché à un poteau et la marine allait lui tirer dessus alors je lui ai fais un marché. J'le détache à condition qu'il vienne avec moi. " balbutia-t-il alors qu'il pleurait. Et oui faut dire que ce qui comptait le plus dans la vie de Luffy c'était son équipage. C'est pour ça que tout le monde aimait Luffy. C'est parce que Luffy était un pirate avec un énorme coeur. Il était prêt à tout pour aider ses amis à tel point qu'il s'était mit le gouvernement mondial à dos rien que pour Robin.

" Peut-être que moi aussi il ne m'aime pas " ajouta Usopp et ils se mirent à pleurer ensemble. C'est alors que Robin intervint.

" Mais non , ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste qu'il adore dormir voila tout. Et puis , tu sais Luffy je pense que s'il avait voulu partir il te l'aurait demandé car il sait que t'es pas du genre à forcer les gens à rester , à leur priver de leur liberté. " Robin se comportait un peu comme une mère parfois.

" C... c'est vrai " répondit le capitaine tout en balbutiant

" Mais oui si j'te le dit " ajouta-t-elle

" Ouais , Zoro ne nous déteste pas. Super " affirma-t-il alors qu'il faisait la danse de la joie avec Usopp qui lui aussi était heureux.

" Ah la la il est pas possible ce capitaine. Et dire qu'il pleurait il y a de ça deux minutes " concéda l'archéologue de l'équipage.

Puis quelques heures après , le tombeur de ces messieurs se réveilla. Tout de suite , il chercha des yeux son Luffy mais il ne l'aperçut pas. Puis il se leva pour le chercher. Il tomba sur Sanji.

" Eh cuistot , il est ou Luffy ? "

" Et bien , il est sortit chercher de la viande. Comme tu le vois , on est à coté d'une île. " Le sabreur tourna sa tête et remarqua qu'ils étaient bien à coté d'une île.

" Et pourquoi il ne m'a pas réveiller ? " s'énerva-t-il car sa Luffy allait devoir attendre

" Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas te réveiller. " répondit le blond

" Tu sais , love cook. T'as vraiment des sourcils horribles. C'est pour ça que jamais aucune femme ne t'aimera " affirma-t-il car il avait besoin de se défouler. Et puis , l'avantage c'est que Sanji ne prenait jamais au sérieux ce que lui disait le sabreur quoi qu'il puisse lui dire.

" Et toi , tu peux parler. Non mais j'te jure toi qui a les cheveux tout vert. J'ai jamais vu " ricana-t-il

" Quoi ? Qu'est ce que t'as dis , sourcilles en vrille. Tu veux te battre c'est ça ? " puis il sortit ses sabres. Et alors ils se battaient. Puis lorsqu'ils étaient fatigués de se battre. Ils remarquèrent que Luffy qui était parti seul n'était toujours pas rentré. La raison pour laquelle personne n'était partis c'était parce que Nami avait parlait d'une certaine malédiction concernant cette île. En effet , il semblerait que dans cette île les pulsions étaient sensiblement décuplé. Tous alors préféra de rester ici par peur de ce qu'il pouvait leur arriver. Tous sauf un. Il voulait voir ce qu'il allait lui arriver.

" Bon j'y vais moi. Je vais chercher ce crétin " déclara le sabreur.

" T'en est vraiment sur. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a rien de plus instable que des pulsions. Tu pourrais par exemple avoir des pulsions meurtrières " répondit la navigatrice avec un sentiment de frayeur qui lui parcourait le corps. C'était elle qui avait le plus peur car elle savait que l'argent comptait énormément pour elle alors si elle partait dans cette île et que ses pulsions se réveillaient , elle pourrait très bien tuer quelqu'un.

" Ne t'inquiète pas " puis le vert partit.

" Luffy. Luffy. Luffy " criait-il

" Oui je suis la " hurla Luffy. Il couru en sa direction et aperçu Luffy entrain de dévorer une montagne de viande. Puis leurs regard se croisèrent. Tout à coup une sensation puissante , incontrôlable parcourra leurs corps. Puis ils commencèrent à courir l'un vers l'autre. Luffy tendit ses bras pour ainsi l'enlacer. Qui l'eût cru Zoro représentait une pulsion encore plus grande que celle de la viande. Puis au moment , ou ils allaient s'enlacer Zoro continua de courir et plongea dans une rivière de saké. Ce que ne savait pas Nami c'était que cette île qui manipule les pulsions se devaient pour ainsi jouer avec de réaliser les rêves de ceux qui venaient au sinon ça ne marcherait pas.

" Luffy , plonge toi aussi " affirma le sabreur. Il avait bien compris cette île , il voulait que ces deux rêves soient réunis. Puis Luffy plongea tout heureux. Il s'approcha lentement de Zoro tandis que lui buvait. Puis il arriva à sa hauteur et tout à coup la rivière disparut , de même que la montagne de viande. Il semblait que l'île ne pouvait réaliser qu'un seul rêve à la fois par personne. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans une partie de forêt toute rose , ou tous les animaux étaient heureux et amoureux. Ils semblait que l'île voulait planter un décor romantique. Puis Luffy une première main sur la joue de son second , il commença à rougir et baissa la tête mais son capitaine lui releva.

" Tu sais tu n'as pas à avoir honte " lui dit-il avec son air un peu crétin qui faisait tant rire Zoro mais la il ne rigola pas. Il pris son courage à deux mains c'est le cas de le dire et il les posa sur Luffy qui devenait lui aussi confus puis Luffy l'enlaça et Zoro commença à approcher ses lèvres de Luffy , il allait doucement comme pour ne pas brusquer ce moment qu'il avait tant attendu. Ils voulait toucher les lèvres si irrésistible qu'avait son capitaine. C'est alors ... qu'ils s'embrassèrent et leurs corps s'embrasèrent. Ils n'avaient jamais ressenti cela. Leurs coeurs allaient exploser dans leur poitrine. Puis leurs deux lèvres se mirent à danser une valse enflammée alors que Zoro lui profitait en même tant de la chevelure soyeuse de son capitaine. Il laissait balader ses mains. Puis il déplaça sa bouche vers le cou de son capitaine car il voulait aussi y goûter mais aussi pour le laisser respirer un peu tandis que Luffy reprenait un peu d'air dans ses poumons il en profita pour sentir la chevelure du vert. Il avait toujours voulu. Une légère odeur parfumée se faisait ressentir , une odeur douce et raffinée. Puis Zoro déboutonna la chemise rouge de celui-ci et profita de l'image du corps tant attirant montrait. Il avait toujours rêvé de toucher ce corps à la fois bronzé puis il lui toucha les tétons de celui-ci c'est alors que son capitaine poussa un cri tout mignon à ce moment-la voulait l'entendre crier encore plus alors il descendit sa langue lentement et lécha le corps de Luffy jusqu'à arriver aux tétons tandis que sa main touchait l'un l'autre l'était avec sa bouche. Les deux prenaient énormément de plaisir en admirant les différentes expressions du visage de son patron mais il voulait en voir plus pour voir l'expression ultime. Alors qu'il profitait de chaque parti du corps de son capitaine , tandis que celui-ci n'arrêtait plus de gémir , sa tête se trouva nez à nez avec le short de Luffy puis il le baissa et se retrouva face à l'organe suprême , il descendit la main que Luffy était entrain de lécher. Il pressa l'organe et se mit à bouger sa main de plus en plus rapidement autour de celui-ci pendant que Luffy lui allait mourir de plaisir et de gêne à force de gémir mais il voulait que cela continue puis ils s'allongèrent sur cette forêt paradisiaque. Zoro alors qu'il continuait son activité manuelle approcha sa tête de celle de son capitaine.

"Je t'aime Luffy ! " dit-il

" J... je t... t'ai ... t'aimerai t... toujours. " répondit son capitaine qui semblait avoir explosé son quota de gêne. Puis Zoro baissa son pantalon et utilisa ses mains pour que les deux organes se rencontrent et il déplaça cette fois-ci sa main sur les deux . Puis il utilisa tout d'abord un doigt pour le pénétrer , Luffy émit un cri de plaisir des plus intenses. Zoro se disait qu'il avait découvert son point sensible alors il mit un deuxième doigt et il continua ainsi pendant que les cris de son capitaine se faisait de plus en plus intense. Puis il se décida à utiliser à l'arme ultime que lui avait offert la nature mais avant cela il demanda.

" Capitaine , je peux aller plus loin ? " demanda-t-il

"N ... non arrête je vais mourir de plaisir au sinon. " répliqua-t-il mais la fin de phrase de celui-ci avait littéralement soumis le bretteur. Il était obligé de le faire. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Alors il rapprocha le corps de son capitaine ,écarta les jambes et le pénétra violemment et la il aperçu l'expression ultime qu'il attendait : Luffy n'avait jamais crié comme ça mais c'était un cri plus que de plaisir mais d'extase. Luffy qui avait la tête levait la baissa , on aperçu de la sueur virevoltait , et une expression des plus délicieuse. Tandis que Zoro continuait à faire des va-et-vient pour savourer des moments de délectations qu'offrait le visage de son capitaine. Puis alors qu'ils étaient exténués , ils s'arrêtèrent . Luffy était dans les bras de son roi , la tête contre son cou il lui fit un dernier bisou. Et ils dormirent dans ce coin de paradis nu comme des vers mais cela ne les gênaient pas au contraire l'un comme l'autre voulait connaître l'intimité de l'un et de l'autre. Puis quelques heures plus tard , ils se réveillèrent.

"Bonjour , bel homme. " fit le bretteur en rigolant

" Enfoiré , je t'avais dis non. " répondit le capitaine à la fois gêné et énervé. " Bon , on rentre ? "

" Non , au sinon je pourrai plus profiter de toi. Je pourrais plus te pénétrer. " répondit-il

" Enfoiré. J'me barre moi. Comme ça tu ne profiteras plus de moi. " Puis il partit en courant.

" Bon. C'est bon j'arrive." cria-t-il. " Toute façon je pourrais toujours profiter de toi dans le bateau ahah " murmura-t-il. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le bateau. Luffy était arrivé quelques secondes avant. Puis tout à coup , les deux s'écroulèrent subitement. Quelques minutes après ils se réveillèrent.

" Bah qu'est ce qu'il y a les amis ? " demanda leurs capitaines

" C'est plutôt à nous de dire ça. Vous avez fait quoi dans cette île ? " demanda le cuistot

" Mais de quelle île vous parlez ? " demanda le sabreur

" Bah celle ou vous êtes allés. " répondit Chopper

" On est parti dans une aucune île. D'ailleurs comment ça se fait qu'il fasse nuit et puis pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir un trou noir. C'est comme-ci quelque chose avait été effacé de ma tête " affirma le capitaine

" Oui c'est bizarre moi aussi j'ai cet effet " ajouta le vert.

" Bon peu importe moi je vais faire à manger. Tu veux quelque chose Nami chérie , Robin d'amour ? " demanda le cuisiner avec son air amoureux.

" Oui. Tu as raison. Peu importe. Oublions ça " affirma la navigatrice.

" Mais quelle île étrange tout de même " déclara Chopper. C'était le cas de le dire cette île réservait deux secrets. Une était qu'elle jouait sur les pulsions des gens qui y pénétraient c'était pour cette raison qu'elle réalisait un de leurs rêves , le second était que quiconque sort de cette île oubliait ce qu'il s'y était passé excepté s'ils y revenaient la les souvenirs referont surface. Cet île était appelé Lasso Vegasso. En effet , un dicton était attaché à cette île mystérieuse : tout ce qui se passe à Lasso Vegasso , reste à Lasso Vegasso.

Tout le monde s'était attablé pour le dîner.

" C'est bizarre pour la première fois de toute ma vie je ne veux pas de viande. C'est comme si je m'étais rassasié d'elle " déclara Luffy qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait ça.

" Moi aussi , j'ai pas envie de boire du saké " ajouta le bretteur

" Ah je crois que j'ai compris. Je pense que sur cette île , il devait y avoir énormément de viande et de saké. La nourriture a du faire tourner la tête ce qui explique qu'il ait oublié et le saké bah c'est de l'alcool. " affirma la navigatrice qui avait à moitié raison.

" Ah je vois. Ça doit être ça " répondit le capitaine

" Mais arrête de croire tout et n'importe quoi Luffy. Comment la nourriture peut-elle provoquer des troubles de la mémoire. Autant le saké je veux bien vu que c'est de l'alcool mais pas la nourriture. " répondit Zoro

" T'as peut être une explication monsieur je sais tout " tonna la rousse. Mais celui-ci se tut ne savant quoi répondre. Tout le monde vaqua alors à ses occupations. Sanji faisait la vaisselle. Nami dans sa chambre entrain de faire une carte. A coté d'elle il y avait Robin qui profitait de l'éclairage de la pièce pour lire un livre. Chopper dans son labo. Usopp entrain de préparer différentes billes qui explosent. Franky entrain de retaper le bateau. Il restait Zoro et Luffy. L'un était comme à son habitude entrain de s'entraîner et l'autre entrain d'admirer ce magnifique ciel.

" Et Zoro , tu viens regarder avec moi ce magnifique ciel " demanda-t-il

" Rien , n'est plus magnifique que toi " murmura-t-il

' T'as dis quelque chose ? " s'enquit le capitaine

" J'ai dit que j'arrivai " répondit-il

" Cool " ajouta le capitaine. Luffy étaient allongé à même le sol. Les bras croisés soutenant sa tête. Zoro se mit juste à coté de lui. Tous les deux ils avaient les yeux qui brillaient. Tout d'abord parce qu'il admirait ce ciel d'une infini beauté mais aussi car ils étaient à coté de l'être qu'ils aimaient.

" Zoro , je peux mettre ma tête sur toi. Le bois me fait vraiment mal " demanda Luffy comme s'il venait de faire une requête normal.

" Bah si ça te fait mal. Vas-y" répondit-il. Puis le capitaine mit sa tête contre le torse de son second. Zoro espérait que son capitaine n'entende surtout pas le bruit de son cœur qui commençait à s'affoler. Tandis que celui de son capitaine était tout à fait calme. C'est que ça avait des avantages de contrôler chaque parti de son corps par contre il n'avait aucun contrôle sur le rougissement de son visage.

" Ce ciel est vraiment magnifique. Tu trouves pas ? " demanda Zoro alors que son cœur commençait à s'apaiser.

" Ouais c'est vrai. Avant dans mon village je le regardais avec Ace jusqu'à ce qu'il parte puis je l'ai regardé tout seul lorsqu'il était parti. Mais c'est clair je suis heureux de le regarder avec un ami " répondit le brun

" Bah fallait le dire avant. A partir de maintenant on le regardera ensemble. Rien que toi et moi , ok ? Ce serait notre truc à nous. " affirma le vert

" Ouais cool j'ai un secret avec toi. J'ai toujours voulu en avoir un. C'est trop bien " dit-il alors qu'il rigolait

Zoro était heureux. Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête pour profiter de ce moment. Puis ils s'endormirent ainsi. Au petit matin , le bretteur entendit des rires.

" Je savais pas que t'étais de ce bord la marimo" déclara le blond

" N .. non. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez " répondit le vert tout gêné

" C'est bizarre c'est ce que disent tous ceux qui se font prendre " ricana-t-il

" Je vais vous expliquer. En faite , il n'y avait plus que moi et Luffy à l'avant du bateau. Et il voulait admirer les étoiles avec quelqu'un alors il m'a demandé. Voila c'est tout. " déclara-t-il calmement

" Oh c'est mignon , on se croirait dans un film à l'eau de rose. Vaut mieux que tu te taies tu t'enfonces de plus en plus " répliqua Nami

" Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui , c'est juste que j'étais le seul sur l'avant du bateau " s'énerva Zoro

" Oui , oui bien sur " affirma Robin. Puis tout le monde partit. Le bretteur décida de réveiller son bien aimé tendrement cependant il y avait un filet de bave qui coulait. Il trouvait terriblement excitant mais il y avait bien trop de monde mais il fallait tout de même le réveiller. Il le bougeait doucement , lentement et baissa sa tête.

" Allé , réveille toi Luffy" susurra-t-il

" Hmm Zoro , c'est bien toi " demanda-t-il

" Oui c'est moi " répondit-il

" Ok peux-tu me rendre un service , s'il te plaît ? "

" Ça dépend c'est quoi ? " répondit le vert avec une mine perplexe

" Je veux qu'à partir de maintenant ce soit toi qui me réveille. " affirma le capitaine

" Et pourquoi ça ? " s'énerva Zoro

" Parce que j'aime ta voix. Elle est douce , un peu comme celle des sirènes mais en mieux ". Puis tout énervement avait fui au loin laissant place à une vague de chaleur intense.


End file.
